Aetherius
thumb|300px|[[Sovngarde (Localização)|Sovngarde, uma divisão em Aetherius, que serve como o paraíso Nórdico.]] Aetherius é o reino do qual Aedra, como os Nove Divinos, origiram.Guia de Bolso para o Império, Terceira Edição: Birthsigns Pode ser interpretado como o inverso de Oblivion, o qual os Daedra comandam; inversamente, Aetherius é o reino o qual os Aedra são conectados. Oblivion é considerado o inverso dualista de Aetherius. O MonomitoA Luz e a Escuridão É um plano de pura magicka, e é o reino o qual é dito que magicka foi originada''Magia do CéuGuia de Bolso para o Império, Terceira Edição: Arena Supermundus Guia de Bolso para o Império, Terceira Edição: Birthsigns Acredita-se que almas ascendem a esse local na morte.O Erro de Talos'' A Imperial Geographic Society tem isto a dizer: "É energia aethéria que inspira nossa existência diária, do maior ao menor, e dá a todas as raças de homem, mer, e besta um propósito comum. Sua magia traz a chuva aos campos, amor aos nossos corações, e princípios científicos as nossas indústrias tecnológicas. Nos dá o próprio Sol. Finalmente, Aetherius é o lar dos Aedra, aqueles pilares do Mundus cujos aspectos nós vemos no templo, na senhoria, e na alta caminhada de heróis." Reinos de Aetherius Embora saiba que Aetherius contém um número maior de reinos dentro de si, somente quatro são conhecidos. *SovngardeSovngarde, um Reexame *Mantellan Crux - uma prisão autônoma dos Mantella. *Sands Behind the Stars *The Far Shores Chegando em Aetherius É mais difícil chegar em Aetherius do que chegar no Vazio de Oblivion. As duas únicas viagens sucedidas ocorreram primeiramente durante a Dinastia Reman, e segundamente pelos "Sun Birds" de Alinor. Da Dinastia Reman, os "Mannanauts" Reais Imperiais foram obtidos, e dos Sun Birds, os Orrery de Firsthold. Também há rumores que os Dwemer possam ter chegado em Aetherius no passado. Alguns acreditam que as estrelas, incluindo o sol de Nirn, Magnus, são portais diretos para Aetherius que foram criados quando Magnus e os Magna Ge retornaram para Aetherius durante a criação de Nirn.Cosmology Também, o agente enviado por Uriel Septim a Daggerfall para resolver o assassinato do Rei Lysandus foi transportado para Aetherius por Nulfaga no Castelo Shedungent para encontrar o Mantella. O Último Dragonborn chegou em Sovngarde, um reino de Aetherius, para derrotar Alduin em 4E 201. Cenas que mencionam Aetherius thumb|200px|right|[[Sheogorath em seu salão em Aetherius.]] O Herói de Daggerfall entrou no sub-reino de Aetherius, Mantellan Crux, para extrair o Mantella para usar contra o Underking. O reino existe como um grande labirinto enigmático. Sheogorath encontra-se aqui, em seu salão, embora tenha sido associado com o reino de Oblivion,Aedra e Daedra inverso de Aetherius, ele não foi incluido assim em Daggerfall. Em , Aetherius é mencionado passageiramente na forma de uma Heaven Stone chamada Aetherius Stone. É localizada a noroeste de Skingrad e levemente ao sul de Bleak Flats Cave. Ativando-a Fortifica Magicka em 50 pontos e adiciona 20% de Resistência a Magia. Os sacerdotes em Helgen consagram as almas do Dragonborn e dos outros prisioneiros a Aetherius, independentemente de raça. Quando querende entrar pela primeira vez no College of Winterhold, a conversa com a vigilante da ponte pode ter como resposta dada: "Eu quero revelar os mistérios de Aetherius", o qual ela responde reconhecendo que é um objetivo nobre querer entender o plano do qual toda a magia vem. Quests *"Journey to Aetherius" - *"Sovngarde" - Aparições * * * * Referências de:Aetherius es:Aetherius fr:Aetherius nl:Aetherius ru:Этериус Category:Daggerfall: Localidades Categoria:Lore: Localidades Category:Reinos religiosos Category:Lore: Localidades fora de Tamriel